User blog:IrrelevantViewer/CreepyPasta Character REF. (free to use)
I've decided to put together an OC reference sheet/template so that anyone may find and use it when creating an article for their OC. You may delete anything that doesn't fit or needs to be in the ref. If you have any questions or don't understand something, please feel free to tell me so I can explain, and possibly change it for better use. No permission or credit is needed. -- Personal Info -- Full Name: Nicknames/Alias: Age: Sex: (Is your character male, female, both, are they a sexless being like Cthulhu or IT?) Personality - Outward: (This means how others, typically strangers, see them.) Personality - Inward: (This means how they are internally, or possibly how only someone who's very close to them sees them. A small example is Outwardly my character is enthusiastic and outgoing, but Inwardly he is depressed and needy.) Personality summary: (Note: Use this if you have no interest in using the outward and inward personality. For this, I also personally suggest you write your character's personality in the same way that you would write any normal sentence, not as a "list". I often see bios where there is no substance or context for their personality, it's just short and snappy like this: "fun", "funny", "secretive", "quiet", etc. You should actually describe how your character is a certain trait, why and/or how they act a certain way towards other people, and what situations they are those traits, etc.) Flaws: Date of Birth: Status: (Are they dead or alive?) How did they die: (Only keep this if your character is dead.) Alignment: (Good, Evil, Neutral, Anti-Hero, Redeemed, Amoral, Grey-Zone, etc. Note that your character can be evil, but still be seen as a good person. And they can be good, but still have an underlying evil side.) Race: (Caucasian, African, Asian, etc. This is mostly the human side, so if your character was human or is human, please fill this out.) Species: (Human, Immortal, Angel, Demon, Mutation, Monster, Hybrid, Unidentified Creature, etc. Though this is the "fanciful side." However, your character can have a human and monster side, or just be completely human.) Job/Employment: (What is it that they do to earn money? Just so you know, this doesn't have to be an actual job. It could be assassin work, pick-pocketing, theft, etc.) Sexual Preference: Romantic Preference: Relationship: (Are they currently with someone?) Powers/Abilities: Power/Abilities Restrictions: (This means that they may have a power, they probably have some restrictions to it. I'll use one of my friend's character for an example. She can clone herself, but she has a limit that can be reached, and if it is exceeded she can lose control of them. She can shape-shift but has only one humanoid form, she cannot look like anyone she wants.) Strengths: (What are they strong against.) Weaknesses: (What are they weak against.) Likes: Hobbies: Dislikes: Pet Peeves: Phobias: Habits: -- Physical Info -- Appearance: Body Type: (Athletic, curvy, skinny, burly, slim, average, etc. Add any and all body descriptor's that apply to your character.) Skin Tone: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Typical Clothing Style: (What do they wear casually, or what do they tend to wear if they don't have a set outfit?) Work Clothes: (What do they wear to work? Do they wear suits in the office they work at? Do they wear normal clothes for their assassination jobs so they blend in with normal people more? Do they have a specific uniform they have to wear? - Ice cream man, Mascot uniform? Maybe they wear all dark clothing because they only work at night. Or if none of this applies, then just delete this segment.) -Possible Alternate Form- (Alternate form meaning they have multiple forms. What are these forms? What do they look like? Does the character have any characteristics that carry over into this/these other form/s?) Tattoos: Birthmarks: Piercings: Scars: -- Medical Info -- Blood Type: Diseases: Mental Illnesses: Physical Illnesses: Allergies: Amputations/Past Notable Surgical Procedures: Mutations: (This meaning, if they are scientifically altered, has it added or altered anything about them? Extra limbs, eyes, ears, skin tone, ETC.) Family/Friends/Etc. -Family- Dad Name: Age: DOB: (Date of birth.) D-O-A: (Dead or alive?) Feelings towards "Your character": (When using this, just insert your OC's name in place of "Your character" "Your character"s feelings towards them: (Same as above.) Mom Name: Age: DOB: (Date of birth.) D-O-A: (Dead or alive?) Feelings towards "Your character": "Your character"s feelings towards them: Brother Name: Age: DOB: (Date of birth.) D-O-A: (Dead or alive?) Feelings towards "Your Character": "Your character"s feelings towards them: Sister Name: Age: DOB: (Date of birth.) D-O-A: (Dead or alive?) Feelings towards "Your character": "Your character"s feelings towards them: Grandmother Name: Age: DOB: (Date of birth.) D-O-A: (Dead or alive?) Feelings towards "Your character": "Your character"s feelings towards them: Grandfather Name: Age: DOB: (Date of birth.) D-O-A: (Dead or alive?) Feelings towards "Your character": "Your character"s feelings towards them: (Note: With family, I don't mean to discriminate with same-sex families, I am only putting what I know. If your character has two moms, two dads, whatever, please feel free to put that information. I am only putting the basics. Also if your character never knew their mom or dad, and were raised by their aunt and her husband, or their grandparents, please delete mom and dad, and just put what applies.) -Pets- (Add any and all pets of your character.) -Friends- (When you add a friend, you don't have to do this, but I would love it if people were to add what their friends think of them.) -Enemies- (Same thing as with friends. You don't have to, but I would like to see what their enemies think of the character.) -- Background -- Birthplace: Current Residence: Homelife: Past Crimes: Are they a wanted criminal: Dimension of existence: (Where do they come from? Are they on another world? Do they belong to a dimension where all horror characters exist together?) Short bio: (Who they are, how did they get started, where they are now. No need to worry about a full story, you can post that as it's own entity when you have it sorted out. Writing down a ref sheet for your character can help solidify otherwise amorphous ideas.) Killer Information. (NOTE! If you would like to use this ref sheet for a non-killer character, you have my permission to delete any and all subjects that have to do with killing.) Most Common Targets: How do They Kill: Weapons: (add any weapons your character uses.) Reason to Kill: Cannibal/Normal/In-between: -- Miscellaneous -- Trivia/Fun Facts: (This can be anything of significance about your character. About their creation both in reality or story-wise. It could be their zodiac sign. Really this is supposed to be whatever you want it to be. Anything that is notable, but wasn't touched on in the bio sheet.) Notable Accessories: (Things they wear, that only they usually wear.) Is Never Seen Without: (An item they wouldn't dare leave the house without. Is it their weapon, a particular article of clothing, a friend, a pet.) Most Prized Possession: (This can be an article of clothing, a piece of furniture, and item taken from a past victim. Anything.) Category:Blog posts